


Calico and Labrador

by Ja_Levi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Loki (Marvel), Dog Thor (Marvel), M/M, Trans Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 27





	Calico and Labrador

Loki's ears twitch as he walks up to his new apartment complex. He frowns as he opens the entrance door, the scent of Doberman and English Staffie filling his nose. To be fair, this is a very canine dominated part of the city, so it's not really any surprise to the Calico that his new home is surrounded by mutts.

He walks to the front desk to check in with the manager and he writes down his phone number. As he finishes up giving in his personal details a strong smell of grass comes closer. An English Staffie wags their short tail and sniffs at his shoulder.

An outraged hiss leaves the Calico and he bares his teeth angrily. "Get away from me, do you not have any decency? You can't just invade my personal space and /sniff/ me!" His French accent is quite heavy when he speaks and the English Staffie backs up at Loki's harsh tone, their ears twitching in disapproval. "I'm so sorry! I thought that...we could be friends, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Growling, Loki pins his ears down against his head, his brown eye flickering with annoyance while his green eye glares with disgust at the other creature. "What in Hel's name gave you the impression that we could be friends?" The English Staffie whimpers underneath Loki's sharp stare.

"No-nothing, I suppose...I just like people, so I just assumed that we could be buddies...it's okay if you don't like me, I still like you, catty," they murmur, their shoulders now tense. When Loki subconsciously sniffs the air he realises that the canine is quite scared of him. Only then does he realise that he has overreacted at what is, after all, a normal reaction for many canines. 

He lets out a small sigh and he folds his arms against his chest. "Apologies. I was...overly harsh. That wasn't fair on you. I just don't know how canines interact, so I suppose that I feel out of place. May I have your name, friend?" He asks, trying to make up for his rude behaviour. Loki holds back a grimace when the English Staffie wags their tail swiftly, perking up happily.

The English Staffie offers Loki their hand, which Loki hesitates to shake, looking at the hand like it'll bite him. "My name is Peter. I'm a male Staffie, and what's your name?" After letting go of Peter's hand, Loki subtly wipes his palm against his jeans. "My name is Loki. I am a...male. A male Calico." He clears his throat after an awkward pause in his words.

The pause goes unnoticed as Peter's eyes sparkle and he bounces on his feet. "A male Calico? They are quite rare, aren't they?" Feeling just a light touch of superiority, even just for a brief moment, Loki nods and smirks, tilting his head upwards. 

"Yes, yes they- /we/ are. We're uncommon because usually feline testosterone genes fight for the domination over our appearance, and most times our testosterone will win. However, sometimes our oestrogen levels push back and it causes a split in colours. Testosterone is usually higher in male felines so we usually become just one dominating colour, but sometimes the testosterone levels are equal with our oestrogen levels."

Realising that he rambled for a bit, Loki flushes at his words and he looks awkwardly at Peter. Yet instead of looking like he's bored or uninterested, Peter is grinning, intrigue in his eyes. "Wow, you're so smart, Mister Loki!" Smiling gently, Loki subconsciously relaxes around the English Staffie. 

They talk for a little bit before Loki is given his keys for his apartment. Peter asks if Loki needs help moving in and Loki's tells him that he's already moved everything over, he just left his keys here so he wouldn't lose them. 

Peter nods in understanding before he tells Loki that he has to go to his own apartment, needing to put dinner on. Loki offers the excited canine a tiny smile before he climbs the stairs to get to his new home. He feels like he just might be able to fit in and get along with every one here.

He day dreams of getting into a long bath and staying there all night, and he bites his bottom lip with his fangs as he walks towards his untainted place. Excitement flows inside of his veins until he's spots a large Labrador leaning against his front door. His ears spike up and his tail rises behind him.

"Who are you and why are you by my apartment?" He snarls, walking up to the blonde. The Labrador faces him, his bushy tail wagging idly behind him. They offer a hand to Loki and Loki bares his teeth. "I didn't ask for your hand, I asked you who you are. Are you deaf, you stupid mutt?" So much for getting along with others.

The Labrador rolls their eyes slightly. "I'm your roommate. You did read that in the contract when you were given the lease agreement, right?" Blinking in momentary confusion, Loki shakes his head before a small memory pops into his head. Oh, he suddenly does remember reading something about having a roommate. "Ah. Right. Well, out of the way, blondy. I have to open the door."

Grunting a bit, the Labrador moves out of the way so that Loki can open the door. He walks into the place and he hears the Labrador shut the door behind them both. Clearing their throat, the Labrador speaks. "So, do you have a name, kitty?"

Loki walks towards the kitchen, heading straight for the kettle. "My name is Loki, and I am a male Calico type of feline. You have three minutes to tell me who and what you are, because I have asked you twice already and I have very low patience here."

Sitting on the couch, the Labrador rolls their eyes once more. "I'm Thor, and I'm a male Labrador, if that bit wasn't obvious. I thought that all of the male Calicos died out?" Loki's shoulders tense up heavily as he flicks on the kettle, which already has water in it. A frown tugs at his lips and he focuses on making himself some honey tea.

"We had an epidemic three years ago. Most of us fell sick, way too sick to survive our harsh winter down in the south. Male Calicos are rare enough as it is, so we were dying out more than we were being born, so we did almost became extinct. Soon though the sickness ended and we all started to fuck like we were all Catholic priests in an all boys school. Now a days our numbers are still increasing at a steady enough pace, so there's no need for a stupid canine like you to stick your oversized snout into our business."

His tone is cold and he glances at his new roommate. Thor has a mix of sympathy and bemusement on his face. "I want to feel sad for you and I wish to comfort you, but you're so rude that it grosses me out and it makes me feel very little pity for you. All that I can say is that I'm glad that the Calicos aren't in danger of extinction."

Loki pours water into his mug that has his honey tea bag. He blows on it to cool it down before he takes a small sip, whimpering when he burns his tongue. "We aren't a breed, Thor, so we can never truly be extinct. We are just a happenstance of genetics. You can breed Calicos in attempts to create more, but sometimes what comes in the litter is not what we want. That's why we all went on a fucking spree, just in hopes for Calicos."

Thor lets out a low growl as he sits up properly on the couch. "You're quite vulgar, kitty. Have you no manners, at all? By the way you're talking, I'd say that you've been a delinquent for a while. Did you join in with this breeding frenzy? It seems like your kind of thing."

White rage flickers into Loki's eyes and the mismatched irises look into Thor's with fury. "I am not a delinquent, and I am not a whore. If you are going to live here, you will not talk down to me. Do I make myself clear, mutt?" 

Unaffected by Loki's biting tone of voice, Thor pins his ears down against his head, a lazy smirk of irritation on his lips. "Likewise to you, kitty. Keep talking to me like shit and you can pack up to leave. There's a reason you moved here out of all places, and I'll happily give you a reason to move out of here."

Annoyed yet too stressed out to respond, Loki begins walking out of the kitchen area, heading to one of the bedrooms. He places his drink down on the bedside desk before he pops his head out of his doorway to hiss at Thor, who he can still half see on the couch. "I'm taking a bath later. If you interrupt me I shall rip your face off with my bare hands." 

Thor tilts his head and bares his teeth at the Calico. "Me-ow," he sneers, making his American accent mockingly French before Loki slams his new bedroom door shut. It's late evening when Loki gets into the bath and he feels calm in the water. So calm that he closes his eyes, taking bliss in the peace and in the quiet.

\------

When Loki awakes in the morning, he realises that his body is wet. Blinking, he sits up properly, wincing at the ache in his back. He grunts before he notices that he's still in the bath. The water is cold and his skin is pale. Standing up slowly and gripping at the wall with his pruned up fingers in a weak attempt to not slip, Loki shivers, feeling absolutely freezing cold. He climbs out of the bathtub with unsteady legs and he quickly grabs a towel from the towel rack behind the bathroom door.

Wrapping it around himself, Loki takes a small breath before he glances in the bathroom mirror that's resting above the sink. He takes in his fair skin, and he takes on the sight of two faded scars on his chest. Shaking his head, Loki sighs before he unlocks the bathroom door, going to head to his bedroom.

Before he even gets into his room, he's stopped by a warm hand in his shoulder. Swiftly covering his chest with one of his arms, Loki turns to face his roommate. There's a slight look of kindness in the Labrador's eyes. "Can I help you or can I get dressed?" Loki sneers, his teeth chattering slightly.

Thor frowns a little bit at the soaking Calico and he stifles a yawn before he clears his throat so that he can speak. "I have just made you a cup of tea. Well, I made it about five minutes ago, and I was just going to come and wake you up. It's on the kitchen side, once you're ready. You know that you're probably going to get sick, right, kitty? If you end up getting me sick as well then I will not be happy. Hurry up and get dressed so you can make yourself something warm for breakfast."

Loki doesn't know why Thor is trying to be nice to him but he doesn't care right now. He's going numb in his fingers and he just nods before he enters his bedroom, shutting the door on a slightly worried near-stranger.

Once Loki is dressed and warm enough, he walks out of his bedroom and grabs his tea from where Thor said it was. He sips it and he walks into the living room, spotting Thor reading on the couch. He sits down next to Thor as there's no other places to sit other than the dining table.

The Calico places the drink down on the coffee table in front of him before he awkwardly fiddles with his shirt sleeves. "I want to thank you...for the tea," he begins, wanting to break the silence somehow. Thor looks at him, closing his book in order to give Loki his full attention. 

"I also want to apologise for last night. I was rude to you because I felt...insecure about being here. I hope that we can move past my previous attitude," he finishes off, his voice a mere murmur at the end. 

There's more silence and Loki tenses up, feeling more awkward until he hears soft panting. Glancing at his roommate, his eyes widen when he sees Thor grinning, his big bushy tail wagging swiftly against the couch cushions.

Grinning more, Thor gives Loki a happy stare. "Oh, yes, please let's move on! I wanted to be friends so quickly but then you tried pushing me away, and I didn't like it so I tried to beat you at your own game. So does this mean that we're friends now, yeah?"

Still surprised at Thor's swift change in behaviour, Loki does little more than just nod at the Labrador's question. "Yes, I suppose that it does mean that. I'm not used to having friends, so don't hate me if I make rude comments again. I'm trying to get better at controlling myself."

Thor holds up a thumb to his new roommate. "I understand. I'll help you with controlling yourself." Loki offers Thor a weak smile and he slowly holds out one of his hands for Thor to shake. Thor takes it eagerly and he shakes his hand a little roughly.

Loki holds back a whimper as Thor keeps shaking his hand. It's roughly about a minute before Thor finally lets go of his hand, a stupidly bright twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited to have a new friend!" Massaging his now sore wrist, Loki hums and grunts, seemingly trying to hold back a harsh response. "I can tell. Just...be careful. My hands and wrists are sensitive," he comments. Thor blinks and apologies sheepishly.

Shrugging dismissively, Loki looks at Thor, meeting his eyes. "It's alright. Now that we're friends, how about we get to know each other?"

\------

By lunch time, Loki knows that Thor has two siblings, one called Helen and one called Hector. Twins, the Labrador said, black Labradoodles. Loki remembers asking 'How are they Labradoodles?' It turns out that Thor has three parents; a mother, a father, and one parent who was born female yet identities as a male. Thor's mother and father are Labradors like him(his mother golden blonde and his father brown), but Nal, the twins' parent, is a black poodle. He also knows that Thor is almost reaching his thirtieth birthday.

By lunch time, Thor knows that Loki is an only child; a miracle child that is lucky to be alive. He learns that Loki has only just turned twenty one and he learns that Loki often gets something called 'Insomnia Insanity,' and Loki told him to be careful around him. Thor mainly dismisses that fact because he knows that he could easily subdue his new roommate if Loki gets too 'uppity.'

They both decide that they could easily work well as being roommates. Loki is currently cooking some sausages for some sausage sandwiches and Thor is on the phone right now, talking to what Thor said was his boss. Apparently the Labrador works as a care worker in a child care nursery four days a week, and Loki snorted when Thor first told him. "Makes sense, fluff ball," he had said and Thor had smiled while rolling his eyes.

Humming, Loki turns off the oven and he turns off the oven rings so he stop cooking the sausages that are in a small pan. After all, he doesn't want to burn the sausages. He wants them to have a nice texture, not to be crispy. He grabs some bread, buttering them as the sausages cool down.

Thor's call is finished by the time that Loki is done with lunch. When the Calico hands the Labrador a plate, Thor's tail swishes happily and he thanks the other with enthusiasm. Loki sits down next to Thor, crossing one leg over the other, his ears twitching with silent bashfullness at Thor's praise for how good the food tastes. "It's just some sausages," he murmurs, fighting back a tiny smile and he bites the inside of his cheek with his fangs as Thor lets out an over exaggerated moan at the taste. 

"It's just fucking brilliant," Thor insists, crumbs on his lips. Facing Thor, Loki rolls his eyes before he licks his thumb and wipes some of the crumbs off of the other's face. He growls jokingly, only half annoyed at the mess the Labrador makes. "It's to be expected, but Jesus Christ," Loki comments, heavily sighing. Snorting, Thor gently bats Loki's hand away from his face. "Don't be mean," Thor muses, amused.

Loki wipes his hand on his jeans, to wipe the soft scent of Thor off of his thumb. It's quite relaxing, just eating and taking in each other's company. The Calico can't help but ease against the atmosphere as he takes a bite of his own sausage sandwich. Licking his teeth to make sure that no bread gets caught inbetween them, Loki hums quietly. They could both get used to this.

\------

For five slow months, they get along quite well. Though sure, they have small arguments here and there, mainly about stupid things. For example, Loki could come home from his tiring, emotionally abusive job as a barista and set himself down on the settee, just for his uniform to get golden strands of fur all over it. "Hoover up after you fucking /shed/! There's more hair on the couch pillows than on your stupidly huge tail! I'll shave you in your sleep, fucker!"

Or sometimes Thor could come home from day care to find Loki fast asleep on the living room floor, grey strings, an empty can of beer and white fluff all in a trashy, scattered pile next to him. Thor would make him up, extremely annoyed. "Stop clawing at the goddamned couch! We can't afford a new one! I'm beginning to run out of thread and stuffing! /Six/ times this month, Loki! I'm going to clip your damn nails soon!"

Of course, there would be a point in time that a big fight would break out, but Loki would have never guessed over what. It's over a horrific, insanity induced manic episode, which Thor manages to catch the end of, which is just Loki stopping his lashing and freaking out. 

When it properly happens and everything starts to climb downhill, Loki's cheeks are stained with tears and blood alike, one of his mismatched eyes half shut as Thor pants heavily from across the kitchen area, blue fire in his eyes as he tries to piece together the current situation.

Gritting his teeth at the Calico, Thor takes a predatory step forwards. This makes Loki take a cautious step back, the feline soon adopting a striking stance, just in case he either needs to attack or flee. "Loki, what did you do?" Loki flinches at the harsh voice, grimacing as the movement pulls a twinge of pain from his chest. His shirt is also covered in a deep crimson colour, but yet he tries to ignore it in this moment.

Before he can answer, Thor is rushing at him and grabbing his wrists in a strong attempt to subdue the feline. He starts to struggle in Thor's hold, a broken hiccup leaving him. "What did you do, you over hyped up, homely domesticated familiar?" Each word becomes a darker bark than the one before it the more that Thor speaks. Fear spikes up Loki's neck and he sobs loudly, his torso now shaking.

"Je-Je suis une honte! Je suis, je suis une hon-honte grossière et déviante!" Loki cries in his home language, clearly in a raging panic. Startled confusion covers Thor's face as Loki breaks down in Thor's hold. "Make some sense here, what are you saying? Where is this blood coming from? Talk to me!"

Loki trembles and he gasps for air, more blood seeping through his shirt. "Thor, I need help, s'il vous plaît!" Unable to speak without sobbing, the Calico weakly tugs a wrist out of Thor's grasp so he can pull up his shirt. Blue eyes change from confusion to panic. Thor swiftly lifts Loki up into his arms, carrying him to the settee. He lays him down and goes to grab a clothe, water and a first aid kit.

It's messy as Thor carefully cleans up a large cluster of claw marks and he frowns as he traces his fingers over two long healed scars. He doesn't ask anything until Loki has completely calmed down. "Loki, did you do this to yourself? How did you get these two scars?"

The other lets out a series of quiet whimpers. "I'm not...ready to tell you. Don't make me tell you, please. Chiot jaune, don't..." Sighing, Thor only takes off his own shirt, that has drops of Loki's blood all over it. "You have to tell me. Answer me, little kitty." His tone is gentler than before and Loki sniffles as tears keep rolling down his cheeks. "I had chest surgery two years ago. I used to have..." He swallows, closing his eyes and whimpering once more as he retries his sentence. "I used to be a female."

Silence falls over the two and the Calico chews his bottom lip with his fangs. Tracing Loki's scars softly, Thor nods. "Ah, I didn't know that. Well, I don't mind, little one. But...what about this new group of scratches?"

Taking his time to sit up, Loki flushes, ashamed. "I...I had an episode. I realised something and I lashed out." Frowning and moving so he can sit on the couch next to his roommate, Thor lets his tail hang limp behind him. "What were you saying in French, Loki?"

Inhaling, Loki avoids any eye contact with the canine, his ears pinned down against his head. "Well, I just called you a 'yellow puppy'...But before that I said that...I said 'I am a disgrace.'" His tone is hushed and Thor's eyes widen. Gulping, Loki continues speaking. "I said...I said 'I am a gross and deviant disgrace.' My realisation was that I fell in love," he says, a watery laugh leaving him.

Nodding his head slightly as he listens, Thor's eyes fill with sympathy. "Ah. Does the idea of it really cause you so much distress?" Loki shakes his head 'yes' before he lets out more sobs, crying once more. Thor's ears prick up in concern and he leans forwards, bumping his head against his roommate's, just to try and show some comfort to him. "It's okay, shush, calm down, little one. Can I help you?"

Sniffling quietly, Loki shakes his head. "No...you-you can't..." Thor frowns and nuzzles his friend's face softly with his own. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know." Loki nods and he slowly moves his arms to wrap around Thor's neck, hugging the larger male at a distance so that his chest doesn't get any pressure put on it. "I will...I will."

\------

It's after a hectic day at work when Thor comes back to his shared apartment, finding a single note on the floor outside of the front door. It reads, 'I'm inside of my bedroom, lost within my bed covers. I am dreading the moment that you read this because I could lose everything, all within a mere second. That is why I am hiding; I am wholly scared. I can't look you in your blue eyes and tell you this, so I am finding solace in my sheets. I feel a perverse desire to love you, and I can not apologise enough.'

All of a sudden, it's almost like he's no longer stressed, but instead nearly excited. His tail wags around behind him and a stupid grin covers his face as he rushes inside of their shared flat. Panting in an overwhelming new feeling of joy, Thor scampers towards Loki's room. He opens Loki's bedroom door and he grins at the curled up lump on the bed.

Gently rushing over, the Labrador jumps onto the bed and hugs the quivering mass. "Lo, Lo, kitty! I have found you in your sheets, little one, and I wish to talk to you! Show me your face, little Calico."

A muffled huff comes from underneath him and Thor moves off of the covers so that Loki can pop his head above the duvet. There's dry tears on the feline's red cheeks, but he doesn't look sad in the moment. "About the note?" His voice is weak as he asks the question and Thor only wags his tail harder, as if to say, 'I'm a happy boy, see? See? So don't worry!'

Nodding, Thor only pants louder. "Yes, the note, yes! I want to tell you that you don't need to worry! Please don't worry, Loki, because I-" He cuts himself, coughing from his excitement. Concern fills Loki's eyes and he sits up, placing a hand on Thor's arm. "Woah, woah, breathe!" 

After he finishes coughing, Thor smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. But as I was saying; there's no need to worry, because I have known that for weeks!" That clearly isn't the right thing to say to Loki, even if there's no ill intent behind those words. Even still, Loki flushes darkly and his eyes gloss over. "I'm sorry, I should've hidden it better," he whispers, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

Frowning, Thor leans closer, nuzzling his beard into Loki's cheek. "That's not what I meant, kitty," he says, his tone instantly calmer. "I just meant that I knew because I recognised the signs. I mean, I've seen them in myself, for you."

Loki tenses up before he starts to tremble. He whimpers and quickly hugs Thor close. Thor smiles and he watches as Loki's tail begins to move softly. "Oh, Thor, Thor," he mewls happily, rubbing his face into Thor's beard. Thor holds him closer. "I know, kitty, I know."

\------

When they kiss for the first time, it's a slight surprise to Loki. That's not to say that is isn't pleasant; it is. It really is. While rushing around to make sure that he isn't going to be late for work, Loki forgets his hat and leaves the apartment. It's only when he's finally at work does he realise what he's forgotten and he knows that it's too late to turn back.

The Calico is moments away from crying when Thor calls down the street, running up to his roommate. Loki gasps as Thor hands over the hat and he thanks Thor repeatedly. Smiling tenderly, Thor leans down so that the one inch difference in height doesn't matter before he pecks Loki's lips. 

"Hey, kitty, it's alright. I don't mind helping you out. Now get yourself inside that cafe before you get into some trouble that you didn't ask for." Flushing and nodding, Loki rushes inside, his heart pounding loudly against his ribcage.

When Loki comes home that day, Thor is on the couch, sleeping before he's jumped on and woken up by Loki nipping at his ears affectionately. "Thank you, puppy," Loki murmurs after his attack. Thor chuckles and pulls the other man closer. "You're welcome, kitten."

\------

Sex with someone of the same gender could be excused. Hell, sex with a superior being could maybe be okay. However, sex with a different species? That is low and vile. At least that's what Loki keeps telling himself every time he imagines himself getting pinned down and knotted by his Labrador boyfriend.

He frowns as he sips his tea, remaining nonchalant as a weak comedy plays in the background. He's too busy thinking to focus on the movie. Is sex even possible between a canine and a feline? What about diseases? What if...Thor fucks him through his 'breeder' and he falls pregnant?

Loki's face pales. He wouldn't be able to hold a litter for too long in case he has an episode. What if the litter ends up mutated? What if they get his mental disorders? Oh gods, his primal urges make him feel so confused.

He whimpers when he realises that he just wants to experience that closeness. For the love of his boyfriend, he just wants it. Sipping his drink deeply, Loki blinks back tears. How is he even supposed to bring up this kind of thing to Thor? All of his worries, his doubts? How can he expect the older man to understand?

When he finishes his drink, he hears the apartment door open. Gulping and placing down the mug, Loki summons up as much courage as he can muster before he stands up. The Calico can hear his heart in his chest as he greets his lover, kissing Thor's cheek.

Thor smiles until he sniffs the air. He fights back a grimace, clearly sensing the feline's depressed state. "Loki, honey, what's wrong?" He asks, placing a hand under Loki's chin. Loki's tail hangs limp and his ears pin down against his head as he speaks quietly. "We need to talk...about something. I need to let you know that I'm...scared, so please don't be too harsh with me. I'm already freaking out."

Confusion fills Thor as Loki leads him to the living room. They both sit down and Thor waits for Loki to speak. It's clearly difficult for Loki but he manages to start the much needed conversation. "I want to...have sex with you," he whispers, hesitating before he meets Thor's eyes by looking upwards.

Blinking, Thor twitches his nose as if completely unfazed. "Okay. Why should that be a big deal, Loki? We're boyfriends, I would be happy to make love to you. In fact, I'd be over the moon. It would be a lovely event for us. What are your worries, my darling?"

Flushing with shame, Loki fights to keep eye contact with his partner as he fiddles with his fingers awkwardly. "Can felines and canines even have sex? What...if something happens? What if you...breed me and our litter ends up with complications? I...what if something happens, because of me or because of some accidents during the pregnancy?"

Panic laces Loki's words and Thor looks at Loki with a sympathetic stare. "Oh, Loki...These are things that we can work out, together. I need you to calm down for me while I talk to you. We can, in fact, have sex. Our bodies are slightly differently built, but trust me, we can make love. We had lessons about it during Sociology at my school," he starts, moving his hands to take Loki's irritated palms into his own.

"Secondly, we'll just have to take precautions. I'll wear a condom and you can take up some more testosterone. If you end up pregnant, we'll seek medical advice. If you aren't stable enough to handle a pregnancy, then we can get you an abortion. See? It's easy enough to deal with. There's no need to worry so much. We've got this under control, baby."

\------

After a lovely date night, Loki looks into Thor's eyes softly and his lips pull into a weak smile. He lets out a small breath and he leans forwards to kiss Thor, obviously thankful at Thor's understanding behaviour at their conversation a few weeks ago. Thor kisses back gently, pulling Loki into his lap by tugging Loki by his hands. 

Shuffling slightly, Loki bites Thor's bottom lip with his fangs and Thor hums quietly before he holds Loki closer against his body as he moves, pressing his boyfriend against the couch. The Calico gladly lets Thor hold him down on the sofa as he pulls away from Thor's lips. 

Hunger fills Thor's eyes and he moves his face to the crook of Loki's neck. He nuzzles into Loki's skin, inhaling his lover's scent. "Mhm...I love you, baby," the Labrador mumbles lowly before he starts lapping at Loki's bare scent gland.

Loki is relaxing, because they've played around with this before in order to prepare the younger for the full 'event.' They've bitten and marked each other up, claiming the other but they've never gone further than this, wanting to be fully ready with a game plan sorted out. Sharp teeth pull Loki out of his thoughts and he gasps, wiggling in place.

When a hand slips under his shirt he leans up, moving a hand to the back of Thor's head, gripping his lover's hair. Thor pulls away from Loki's neck and he raises an eyebrow. Loki swallows as he meets Thor's gaze. "Be gentle, okay? Please?" A soft and fond look fills the other's face. "Of course, Little One. I'll never go rough on our first time together. I get that this can be new, messy and stressful. Just let me take care of you. I'll never hurt you."

Inhaling through his nose, Loki musters all of his courage so he can nod. "I trust you. I trust you so much." Words from their not so long ago talk pop into his head and he taps Thor's shoulder to get his attention properly. "You need to go and get the fucking things. You know, the condoms and the lube. I am nowhere near ready enough, emotionally, to have a litter. I'll get stripped down here, because I can't be bothered to change our bedding later."

Snorting fondly, Thor climbs off of the couch and he kisses Loki's forehead before he heads to their bedroom to grab a small carrier bag. The small carrier bag in question has a tiny bottle of blue berry scented lube and a box of medium sized condoms tucked away inside of it. When the Labrador returns to the living room his tail wags behind him, the older man quickly taking in the view of the now naked Calico.

Loki is standing up with a hunched back, his legs holding tightly together as his face glows faintly red. His ears are limp and his tail is wrapped around his left thigh. The Calico looks like the embodiment of nervousness and his fangs pierce into his bottom lip. It takes Thor a moment to unfreeze from his stance of overwhelmed adoration, and it must be a moment too long because Loki closes his eyes before snapping harshly.

"Stop staring, damn it! Je ne peux pas le supporter," he hisses, reopening his eyes slowly. Walking over to his boyfriend after putting the small carrier bag onto the couch, Thor smiles warmly. "You can't stand it? I'm sorry, darling. I just can't help it. You look beautiful and I just had to stop to appreciate you." 

Scowling, Loki only folds his arms and he looks down at his feet. "Shut up, Thor." There's no real malice behind those words and Thor knows it. He leans down to kiss Loki's lips, a hand slipping to touch and stroke at Loki's tail. It quivers and unravels from Loki's thigh so that it can wrap around Thor's wrist.

Managing to smile against Loki's lips, Thor lets out a satisfied hum. "How about you start to stretch yourself while I get undressed, Little One?" He whispers, his breath tickling his boyfriend's mouth. Nodding, Loki pulls away from Thor and he walks over to the couch. Thor notices the way Loki tenses up his shoulders as he sits down, clearly still anxious about the whole situation.

Clothes fling to the floor once Loki pops open the lube cap, fire beginning to race through Thor. The damn Labrador is too eager for his own good, so he helps his lover get prepared to take him and in turn, his knot.

It turns out that Thor has too much fun with watching Loki squirm helplessly and he clearly gets distracted because before he knows it, cum squirts and splatters against his fingers. Thor grins as Loki's cunt twitches, as soft moans and breathy hums leave Loki.

\-----

When Thor's knot is finally satisfied Loki is twitching, his tail limp and his gaze hazy. The Labrador pulls out and Loki moans weakly, hypersensitive to each movement that the other man makes.

Licking his lips, Thor smiles at his tired and sweaty boyfriend. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Tilting his head, Loki whines and humps his hips upwards, cum now drying on his thighs. "You're not done, fucker. Eat me out, bitch," Loki slurs despite his skin itching away from every single touch of his lover.

Chuckling, Thor shuffles so that his face is level with Loki's cunt. He licks and plays with Loki's opening. Loki grinds onto Thor's tongue, fighting the urge to pull away from the delicious feeling.

When he manages to cum again, he's crying out in pleasure, his ankles being held down by Thor because he began to kick outwards. Thor grins as he looks at his crying lover. "Oh, kitten. You're perfect like this. Perfect."


End file.
